Possible
by mysterygirl565
Summary: Just a songfic I decided to do, with the song "Impossible" by Shontelle. And I ask you to read to the end of this before tossing it aside as a cliche Amian songfic. There's a surprise at the end! R/R, please.


**Possible **

"Will you dance with me, love?"

Amy stared at Ian's outstretched hand, his welcome smile, and his twinkling eyes.

It was without hesitation she replied. "Yes."

She placed her hand in Ian's, and let him lead her to the center of the floor.

He put his hands on her waist, she put her hands on his shoulders, and as the music began, they started to dance.

_I remember years ago_

_Someone told me I should take_

_Caution when it comes to love_

_I did, I did_

And she did remember. She remembered the feeling of being hesitant to trust and to love. And after he had betrayed her, it had been past caution - she had been afraid.

_And you were strong and I was not_

_My illusion, my mistake_

_I was careless, I forgot,_

_I did_

She felt the slight dizziness and a rush of butterflies as she and Ian twirled around together on the dance floor. She felt at peace, regardless to her memories. They weren't important anymore.

_And now when all is done_

_There is nothing to say_

_You have gone and so effortlessly_

_You have won_

_You can go ahead tell them_

She felt a dull throb in her heart as a particular memory came back to her. It was now buried by so many other memories she was surprised it was still there at all.

_Tell them all I know now_

_Shout it from the rooftops_

_Write it on the skyline_

_All we had is gone now_

He had been so…convincing in Korea. And confident. And to her, always stuttering, always afraid to speak or stand up for herself, he had seemed so refreshing. It had been like, even though he was so different from her, he understood her.

And it was still like that.

_Tell them I was happy_

_And my heart is broken_

_All my scars are open_

_Tell them what I hoped would be_

_Impossible, impossible,_

_Impossible, impossible_

Amy felt the reassuring feel of his hands on her waist, and got swallowed in his sweet smile.

And as he swept her off the floor for a few seconds, it was like he swept her worries away from her at the same time.

_Falling out of love is hard_

_Falling for betrayal is worse_

_Broken trust and broken hearts_

_I know, I know _

_But it's all done, _she reminded herself. _It's all over. _

She felt people's eyes watching her and Ian, an uncomfortable prickling on the back of her neck, but the only pair of eyes that mattered at the moment was the one exactly opposite hers.

_Thinking all you need is there_

_Building faith on love and words_

_Empty promises will wear_

_I know, I know_

In Korea - he had used her, granted, but it wasn't like they had had a real relationship. It had been a whirlwind sort of thing.

The kiss - it was more like a trace of a kiss.

And him saving her - he was saving the coin.

And all his compliments - only meaningless words. At least, she had thought so.

_And now when all is gone_

_There is nothing to say_

_And if you're done with embarrassing me_

_On your own you can go ahead tell them_

Could people change so drastically? Or had that person that left her to die never really been him?

Either way, he was different now.

_Tell them all I know now_

_Shout it from the rooftops_

_Write it on the skyline_

_All we had is gone now_

From the sincerity with which he laughed right now, the gentleness with which he spun her around, she could tell that he'd changed. She felt safe in his arms. And she loved the way his eyes drew her in.

_Tell them I was happy_

_And my heart is broken_

_All my scars are open _

_Tell them what I hoped would be _

_Impossible, impossible_

_Impossible, impossible_

_Impossible, impossible_

_Impossible, impossible!_

_Ooh, impossible (yeah yeah)_

She had thought it would be impossible for her to fall in love, just as it would have been impossible for anyone to fall in love with her. She had thought it would be impossible to get her heart broken.

Then again, it had healed.

_I remember years ago_

_Someone told me I should take _

_Caution when it comes to love_

_I did_

So why did she feel a bit like crying? She felt so emotional. After a few seconds, though, she realized the tears weren't necessarily sad ones.

_Tell them all I know now_

_Shout it from the rooftop_

_Write it on the skyline_

_All we had is gone now_

She'd used to like thinking that all they had had was over, but she knew that a part of her still had feelings for him. And finally, she had simply stopped denying it.

_Tell them I was happy_

_And my heart is broken_

_All my scars are open_

_Tell them what I hoped would be_

_Impossible, impossible_

_Impossible, impossible_

_Impossible, impossible_

_Impossible, impossible_

What was she worrying? She had let go of this so long ago. She had decided to forgive and forget.

Well, perhaps not forget - she still remembered, after all.

_I remember years ago_

_Someone told me I should take_

_Caution when it comes to love_

_I did_

"Are you alright, Amy?"

Ian's concerned voice broke her out of her thoughts as the music finished and the dancing momentarily stopped.

Amy let all the thoughts she had been having the last few minutes go through her again. And then she smiled.

"Yes, I'm perfectly fine." And it was true.

Ian seemed relieved. "It _is_ our wedding night. And we just had our first dance. I wouldn't want something troubling you."

"How can something be troubling me with a husband like you? I was just thinking of some old memories, memories I won't be thinking of again. I'm making room for new, better ones."

And she allowed her new husband to pull her close to him, and putting her head on his shoulder, they started dancing again.

Most people would say that a couple like theirs would be impossible. Unlikely, perhaps, but never impossible.


End file.
